The instant invention relates generally to street cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to an auxiliary road wiper plow for a motor vehicle.
Numerous street cleaning devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove snow and dirt from the street so that motor vehicles can pass therethrough. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,199,075; 1,247,054 and 3,088,230 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.